The Redhead
by crystalpotter-weasley
Summary: Everyone knows that Gibbs has a weakness for redheads, so it's no wonder his new neighbor has him intrigued. Ianthe Potter just wanted to start over without all of the baggage left in England. She is equally intrigued by Gibbs, but then there was Aaron Hotchner. FEM Harry, AU, rated M for a reason. No Magic, HP/LJG, and HP/ AH.Now a triple crossover with NCIS!
1. Little Red Bird

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or NCIS. My only compensation is the reviews I receive.** **Warning: Fem Harry, AU, Explicit Content, Some OOC, Bad Language, ****No Magic!**

Chapter 1

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not a Peeping Tom. Honestly. He wasn't a stalker, or a creep. He wasn't even much of a pervert. Sure, he had his moments - what man didn't? However, the fact that he had noticed his hot, new neighbor on several occasions, was completely coincidental, and understandable.

Everyone knew that Gibbs had a thing for redheads. So when he noticed a moving truck pull up to the house across the street, followed closely by an SUV that cotained a head of hair so blood red it bordered on scarlett, he was understandably intrigued.

He stopped at his front window, pausing at the sight of the truck. He was about to continue down to his basement when he saw the flash of red. Gibbs continued to watch as the driver's door opened, and a petite redhead got out. She was wearing an oatmeal colored sweater, and a tight pair of dark blue jeans. She was wearing a pair of bright red Chuck's to complete the casual look.

He could not see her face very well, but her figure was amazing. She was hourglass shaped, with an ass that was truly a work of art. Her crimson hair cascaded down to the middle of her back in loose curls, and was pulled back into a ponytail. She seemed to feel eyes on her, and started looking around quizzically. (Good situational awareness, that.) She eventually opened the back door of her SUV, causing a truly enormous dog to hop out excitedly. She bent down slightly to put a lead on his collar, and he groaned at the picture she made.

He watched her open the door for the movers, and was contemplating offering to help carry things in. He had just decided to offer his services (any she wanted) when Tobias _Fucking _Fornell pulled up to her house with a few Agents he recognised from being on his team. _What on earth?_

Gibbs continued to watch, as Fornell shook her hand and appeared to introduce the other men to her. Her smile was warm and welcoming, and Gibbs couldn't help but wish that look was aimed at him. He watched Fornell's team carry boxes in, while trying to decipher the situation. It wasn't until he saw them carry in a gun safe, that he figured it out. She must have joined the FBI.

He finally decided to head down to work on his boat. He had the weekend off for once, and he wanted to take advantage of it.

About an hour later, he heard a knock at his door. Placing the sander down, he unhurriedly made his way up the stairs. Gibbs looked out of the peephole, and saw Tobias standing there. He wasn't really surprised, he had figured it would be him.

"Fornell." Gibbs said, opening the door. He gestured him inside, glancing across the street as he did so. He could see his new neighbor directing where to sit her couch through her front window.

"Gibbs. I thought I would see if I could catch you at home." He said.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Gibbs asked wryly, offering Tobias a bottle of beer as he twisted the top off of his own.

Tobias shook his head in the negative. "I was across the street helping your new neighbor move in. I was hoping to introduce you two, so she knows someone nearby." He said, sitting down at the bar.

"Friend of yours?" Gibbs asked.

Tobias quirked a brow at Gibbs. "I actually just met her in person, today. She just transferred over from MI6. She's the new Blood Spatter expert at the Bureau. Comes _highly_ reccomended." He said. "I brought over a few of my team, to help settle her in. She's a decorated Agent, and can take care of herself. However, she is new to the country, and living alone. Do you mind offering her help, if needed?" Fornell asked.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, impressed despite himself. "Of course. Any idea why she left MI6?" He asked, curious.

"She was headhunted specifically due to her skill. She has a 93% case closure rate, according to the Director. There are rumors, though, that she was working with her ex-husband, and that it became uncomfortable for her to be his superior at work." Tobias said, rubbing his head with his hand. "She had a choice between us and INTERPOL, and here we are." He said, sighing.

"I'll watch out for her." Gibbs said, tilting his head. "I need to shower, then I'll stop over and introduce myself." He said.

Fornell sighed, again. He had a feeling that as soon as Gibbs saw her, he would fall prey to his weakness for redheads.

"Just be nice to her, Jethro. Try to be less 'Gibbs' than usual, please?" He said, instead of trying to warn Gibbs off. It wouldn't work, anyway. He was too stubborn by half. Gibbs just grunted, then led him to the door.

"Tell her I'll be around in an hour, or so." Gibbs said, practically pushing Tobias out the door.

As soon as Fornell left, Gibbs hopped upstairs for a quick shower. Afterwards, he looked at his body critically in the mirror. He was quite gray, but his body was still firmly muscled. The work he did on his boat, and at NCIS kept him trim and fit. He wasn't sure why he was fretting like a teenage girl, she would probably only see him as an older neighbor. He shook his head at his errant thoughts, and started to dress. He finally settled on an NIS t-shirt, and a pair of faded blue jeans.

By the time he started across the street, the only car in the drive was her own. He knocked on her door, harder than was strictly necessary. It was a force of habit, from working Law Enforcement. He heard a deep barking noise, then the click of the dog's nails on hardwood.

"Hush, Cloony!" A feminine voice scolded, before he heard the locks disengage. Gibbs thought he was ready for anything, once the door started opening. He was wrong. As soon as he saw her face up close, he was swallowed up by the most verdant eyes he had ever seen. She had plump, pink lips, high cheekbones, and delicately arched eyebrows.

A warm smile crossed her face, and it made her breathtaking. "Hello. You must be Agent Gibbs." She said, pulling back on the Great Danes' collar. "Ianthe Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you." Ianthe said in her crisp accent.

Gibbs shook her offered hand, and swallowed thickly. "I can honestly say that the pleasure is all mine."


	2. Crush

**I do not own Harry Potter, or NCIS.**

**Chapter 2**

Ianthe Potter had finally done it. After the decline of her marriage, (and 'The Incident') Ianthe had often thought about leaving Britain. It was normal, she assumed, to want to escape from your troubles. There was so much pain and hurt, so much anger, that she knew it would eat her alive if she let it.

The final straw in her leaving the country wasn't her marriage _per se. _It was more that the contentious divorce negatively affected her working environment, until it had become untenable. She had been offered a couple of amazing opportunities, and had chosen to work for the FBI.

She really hoped that this would be a good move for her, personally and professionally. If she was honest with herself, (and she generally tried to be) she was scared half to death. Moving by yourself to a whole new country was _way_ out of her comfort zone. She had left all of her friends and family- what little she had of that- behind. Hopefully she would make new friends here.

'I am **_never_** moving again!' Ianthe thought. The whole process was exhausting! Ianthe quickly opened a bottle of Alamos Malbec, a deep red wine that tasted of blackberries and plums. She turned on some music, and sipped slowly. She was contemplating ordering take out, when there was a loud knock on her door. She grinned. 'Typical LEO', she thought.

"Hush, Cloony!" She scolded, causing him to give her a pitiful whine. Damn dogs' face was so sad, he always made her feel horrible for fussing at him. She knew he did it on purpose, too! She unlocked the door, and opened it to meet who she assumed was her new neighbor. 'Wow! Silver fox alert!' Ianthe thought as she smiled warmly at him. She pulled back on Cloony's collar, just in case he decided to jump her visitor. (She wouldn't mind jumping him, either. She thought irreverantly)

"Hello. You must be Agent Gibbs. Ianthe Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you." Ianthe said, holding her hand out.

He took her hand, and she could see a flash of attraction on his face. "I can honestly say that the pleasure is all mine."

"Come in, please." She said, moving herself and the dog out of the way.

"Thank you." He said, moving to pet Cloony's head as he walked by. "Please, call me Jethro." He said, as they moved into the open living room/kitchen. He could see a bottle of wine open on the island.

"Have a seat, please. Would you like something to drink? I've got red wine, bottled water, and coke in the house." She asked.

Gibbs wasn't a big fan of wine, but he liked a glass of red occasionally. "Wine sounds good." He said.

"I'm afraid I haven't unpacked my dishes yet. I hope a plastic cup is ok." She said, gestering to a package of red Solo cups sitting on her counter.

"I'm not picky." He said, watching her pour him a cup.

"I was actually getting ready to order some pizza. Would you like to join me?" Ianthe asked.

Gibbs wondered if she was offering just to be polite, or if she wanted company. He had noticed her give him a subtle once over as he came in the door. Was she attracted to him? "That sounds great. I haven't had dinner yet." He said, deciding to take her up on her offer. She grinned at him, and handed him a cup.

"Is Supreme ok? I like a little bit of everything." She said, sitting down next to him.

"Sounds good." He said. He was slightly distracted by her proximity. This close, he noticed that she smelled like oranges and honeysuckle. It was fresh, and slightly intoxicating. After they ordered, they started talking about her new job.

"I will be starting on Tuesday. They are giving me a couple of days to settle in."

"That doesn't seem like much time. Is there anything I can help you with?" 'Like taking your clothes off?' He thought.

"Oh, thank you! I can't think of anything, but if I do I'll let you know." She said. 'I can think of _many things_ I'd like you to help me with.' She thought.

There was a look in her eye that he couldn't place, then she looked slightly flustered. He wondered how old she was. "Fornell was saying you have a great case closure rate. I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but you look awfully young to head a department." He said, hoping she would tell him her age.

She looked at him impishly. "Is that your way of asking my age?"

Gibbs sputtered slightly, then recovered. "Yes, it is." He gave her a small smile.

"I am 33. I will be 34 in July." Ianthe said. Just then, the doorbell rang. The dog raised his head off of the rug and barked, then lumbered over to the door. Ianthe followed him to the door, dealing with the pizza boy.

'So. I am 17 years older than her.' Gibbs thought. 'Am I a dirty old man?'

"Did you just ask me if you were a dirty old man?" Ianthe asked, slightly incredulous.

Gibbs eyes widened. 'Did I say that out loud? Oh, shit!' "Sorry. I...I didn't mean to say that out loud." He said. "I was thinking about asking you on a date, but I am 17 years older than you. That probably makes me a dirty old man." Gibbs said, flushing slightly.

Ianthe blushed pink. "Maybe if I was 18, and you were 35. I am amazingly flattered, by the way." She said, handing him a couple of paper towels. "The first thought in my head when I answered the door was 'silver fox alert'. Does that make me a dirty young girl?" She said, then blushed hotly. 'Oh my God! Did I just say that?' She thought, mortified.

Gibbs promptly choked on his wine. They finally settled down, eating their pizza. "So, would you like to go out sometime?" He asked. Dirty old man or not, he wasn't letting this chance pass him by. She was attracted to him, and she was gorgeous. They were both beyond consenting adults. What was the harm?

"I think I'd like that very much." Ianthe said, smiling warmly at him.


	3. So Right

**I do not own Harry Potter, or NCIS**

**WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT!**

**_AN: I AM THINKING OF ADDING CRIMINAL MINDS TO THE MIX, AND MAKING THIS A LOVE TRIANGLE. PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR OPINION!_**

Chapter 3

It was 6am, and Gibbs was sitting on his front porch with a cup of coffee. Suddenly, the door across the street opened, and Ianthe and Cloony came out. Ianthe was wearing tight yoga pants, and a sports bra. Gibbs swallowed, hard. She had a gorgeous body, and he couldn't help staring at her ass as she started jogging away. Gibbs shook himself. 'Get a grip, old man.' He thought.

They had decided yesterday, that Gibbs would take her out to dinner tonight. She was going to spend the day unpacking, and stocking up her kitchen. He had decided to take her to Marcel's. It was a lot fancier than he would normally tolerate, but he really wanted to show her a good time. He was still a little unsure about the age difference, but not enough to cancel.

Ianthe spent the day shopping at Target, and setting up her kitchen and office. Those were the most important rooms to her. Ianthe enjoyed cooking and baking, and loved sharing her food with friends and co-workers. Her job was currently the most important thing in her life, a fact that contributed to the end of her marriage.

Ianthe stepped into the shower, and started washing her long hair. She was trying to decide what to wear. Should she go conservative, or sexy? She had not been on a date for over a year and a half, and she was a little nervous. Something about Jethro brought out her insecurities, and that made her nervous.

She put on some light perfume, and started on her hair and makeup. She had just decided on a short, boat -necked, black dress. She finished the look with sling back, three inch heels. She wore no stockings, and her toned legs were on display.

Gibbs had just finished his own shower, and was shaving away the stubble that had grown throughout the day. He slapped on some after shave, and considered his game plan for the evening. After getting dressed in a black suit, complete with red tie, he left the house to pick up some flowers. He finally settled on a bouquet of purple flowers (a play on her name).

He parked in her driveway, behind her dark green Jeep Grand Cherokee. He aproached the door, and took a deep breath. Why was he so nervous? He wondered. He bit the bullitt, and knocked on the door.

Ianthe heard the door, and went to answer it. She checked her reflection in the hall mirror, then opened the door. "Hello. Come in." She said with a smile. He looked yummy, she thought.

"Wow, Ianthe. You look gorgeous." Gibbs said. She was trying to kill him, slowly. Gibbs decided. The sight of her legs was making his libido kick up and take notice. Her gorgeous red hair was in loose curls down her back, and all he wanted to do was run his fingers through it. He handed her the flowers, and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

Ianthe inhaled his masculine scent, and returned the kiss, landing it on the corner of his mouth. His breath hitched slightly, and she was glad to be affecting him as much as he was affecting her. "You look delicious, Jethro." Ianthe said, blushing lightly.

Gibbs smirked slightly. "You are welcome to a taste anytime." He said.

Ianthe's blush intensified -damn her pale skin! "Indeed? I have a rather large appetite, Jethro. Do you think you can satisfy it?" She asked, impishly. She was never one to shy away from banter!

Gibbs look become hot, instantly. Her innuendo was making his cock take notice. He closed in on her slowly, trapping her against the wall in the foyer. He buried his face in her neck, and ran his nose up the side of her neck to her ear. "I aim to please." He whispered in her ear, then flicked his tongue out onto her earlobe.

Ianthe moaned quietly, and closed her eyes at the feel of his hot breath tickling her skin. Gibbs couldn't help himself, he didn't even try. He moved his mouth, kissing across her jawline, until he reached her mouth. He kissed her hungrily, his tongue invading her hot mouth. Gibbs felt all the hair on his body stand on end, a rush of attraction roaring through him. He wrapped his hands around her waist, and pushed even closer. Her lips were plump and soft, and she tasted of her cinnamon toothpaste.

Ianthe was lost in the kiss, she could feel arousal pooling in her belly. Gibbs' having her against a wall, plastered against her was making her wet. She put her arms around his neck, and twined her fingers in his hair. She felt his hand slide smoothly up her side, touching the side of her breast.

Gibbs groaned, and ran his thumb across Ianthe's nipple. He squeezed her lightly, wrenching a deep moan from her throat. He didn't know when things had gotten so out of hand, but he was hard as nails. His mouth left hers, and he trailed kisses down her throat, nipping occaiaionally. His rocked against her unconsciously, and she could feel his hard cock against her stomach.

His other hand was trailing up her silky leg, and she had no intention of stopping it. She ran her hand down his chest, then ran a teasing finger under the waistband of his pants. He sucked in a gulp of air, his hand finally reaching her panties. He could feel how wet she was through the fabric, and he impatiently pushed it aside. "God, Ianthe! Want to fuck you so bad." Gibbs gritted out, voice deep. He ran his finger up her slit, spreading the moisture up to her clit.

Ianthe moaned loudly, and spread her legs slightly. She had never felt this kind of instant sexual attraction. Fire was spreading through her veins, and she could not think. She unbuckled his belt, and Gibbs felt his breath stutter. He devoured her mouth, thrusting his tongue into her, repeatedly. She undid his button quickly, then unzipped his pants. He felt her hand reach into his boxers, and the shock of her warm skin gripping his cock caused him to shudder.

Ianthe could tell that he was 'blessed'. His cock was long, and thick. Precome was weeping from his slit, and he thrust into her hand. Gibbs quickly pulled her panties off, and thrust a finger deep inside her. He groaned at how tight she felt. Ianthe was soaking wet. She wrapped her leg around his waist, trying to bring him closer to her. Things were becoming desperate, quickly.

Gibbs pushed her skirt around her waist, and grabbed the back of her thighs, lifting her up. Ianthe wrapped her legs around his waist, and grabbed onto his shoulders. She arched her back, pushing against his erection. "Please." She moaned. "Please, oh please!"

Gibbs used his weight as leverage, leaning back slightly to pull his cock out. "YES! That's it, baby." Gibbs said, as he thrust into her tight heat. The feeling was indescribable, and he started thrusting immediately. She was so tight and slick! He grabbed onto her firm ass, and fucked her hard against the wall.

"OH! Yes, please!" Ianthe exclaimed as he abruptly thrust his large cock into her. He was thrusting at once, fucking her so fast and hard, she could not catch her breath. She had never felt so out of control. He appeared to be simularly affected, and she felt his teeth bite into her shoulder as he rode her, hard. "Oh! So good." She babbled. She heard a loud crash, but paid it no mind. His pelvic bone was rubbing against her clit, and she was about to come.

"So. Fucking. Hot. Ianthe!" Gibbs growled as he thrust.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. JETHRO!" She screamed as she came, clamping down on him tightly.

"That's it, scream for me! Take my cock!" Gibbs grunted, he could feel his balls draw up, he was getting ready to come. "UH!" He grunted loadly, coming so hard he saw spots. He thrust into her as far as he could, coming copiusly. All of the tension in his body drained out of him, and he collapsed into her. They slid slowly down the wall, both trying to catch their breath.

Ianthe opened her eyes, and noticed that a picture she had hung on the wall earlier had fallen off the wall, breaking the glass. They both looked completely wrecked. "Well." She said. "That was unexpected."

"Hmmm." Gibbs groaned against her neck, tiredly. That was an understatement.


	4. Too Much

**I do not own Harry Potter, or NCIS!**

**_Trigger warning: Discussion of miscarriage._**

Chapter 4

Ianthe disengaged herself from Gibbs, standing up on wobbly legs. "Oh my God!" She said in a panic. "I have _never_ done that before! You must think I am a horrible slut, but I swear, you are only the third person I ever had sex with." She was trying to get her clothes in order, but she just knew she looked like a shagged out mess.

Gibbs startled slightly at that, but stood up, putting his hands out placatingly. "Of course I don't think that! I am not sure how things got so out of hand, but I feel like it was inevitable." He looked at his watch, and then tucked himself back into his pants. He was embarrassed about his lack of self control, but he could not find it in him to regret it. That had been the hottest thing that had ever happened to him! No, he didn't regret it.

"Let me go clean up a little. There is a half bath down the hall, if you want to freshen up." Ianthe said. She could feel his come leaking out of her, and that reminded her that they had not even thought of protection. That was not like her at all, and thankfully she was on the pill to regulate her cycle. She rushed up the stairs, and used a wash cloth to clean herself up. She brushed her hair, and pulled it up into a ponytail. She decided to change clothes, into something more comfortable. She changed into a pair of lightweight sweatpants, and an old Gryffindor jersey that said POTTER across the back.

Meanwhile, Gibbs was slightly freaking out. Ianthe seemed disturbed at the fact that they had sex. He had to find a way to calm her down, or she might not want to see him again. They had also missed their reservation, and he was unsure if she would even want to go out after the scene in the hallway. He wasn't sure how to proceed. He cleaned up quickly, then sat stiffly on her couch. He heard her light steps on the stairs, and saw her outfit. 'Well', he thought, 'we are definitely not going out.' She looked adorable, though.

"I hope you don't mind, but I thought maybe I could fix us something to eat, here. That way we could talk freely." She said nervously, biting her lip.

"That's fine. I could help?" Gibbs said.

"You can chop vegetables for a salad." She said, starting to pull ingredients out. "Is Spagetti Carbonara ok? It is pretty quick, and I am starving." Ianthe asked, pulling out a bowl for the salad.

"Sounds delicious. Do you cook often?" Gibbs asked. He started slicing cucumbers, and watching her dance gracefully around the kitchen.

She smiled. "All the time. I love cooking and baking. I would have probably become a chef if I did not get into law enforcement." She said, adding a large amount of salt into the pasta pot. The scent of bacon cooking filled the room, causing Gibbs stomach to grumble. She smiled at him cheekily, sneaking a grape tomato off of the cutting board, and popping it into her mouth.

He watched her in fascination. She never measured anything, and looked completely at ease. "Do you cook a lot of Italian?" He asked. He had never known anyone who kept fresh pasta noodles in their fridge, only dry.

"My ex husband was Italian, and his Grandmother taught me how to cook authentically. Grandma Zabini died two years ago, but I never forgot her lessons." She said, tossing the mostly cooked pasta into the bacon and cream sauce she had whipped together. "I cook traditional English fare as well. I also really enjoy southern food. They are what I cook most often, but Italian is comfort food for me." She said, swirling the finished pasta onto the plates.

"Would you like water, wine, or coke? I also have root beer." Ianthe asked, after placing the bread and pasta on the table.

"I'll have whatever you are having. This smells amazing." He said, sitting at her dining room table.

She popped open a bottle of wine, and poured him a glass. She also set a pitcher of ice water out, and some glasses. They settled down to eat, and Gibbs couldn't stop the moan that escaped him at the taste of the pasta.

"Do you like it?" Ianthe asked.

"This is the best carbonara I have ever had." He said, swirling another bite onto his fork. They ate quietly for a few moments, enjoying the food. "So, what brought you to the States? Fornell said you were offered a job at INTERPOL as well?" Gibbs asked.

"I was. I wanted to stay mostly in one place, and it was getting a little uncomfortable at the office." She said.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow in question. "Uncomfortable, how?" He asked.

Ianthe took a drink of her wine, then cleared her throat. "Ah. My ex was passed over for a promotion that I received. We were already in the process of a divorce, and that made the entire situation more volatile. There was no doubt that I was more qualified, but some people still have a hard time with a woman being in charge in law enforcement." Ianthe said, giving him a look.

Gibbs just nodded. "Yeah. I know that still goes on, I see it occasionally." He said.

"The department became a little fractured, and since I had just come back from being injured in the field, there were noises being made that the responsibility was too much for me. Blaise -my ex- was the most vocal. He said I was 'emotionally comprimised'." She grimaced. "Like he wasn't." She mumbled under her breath, but Gibbs still heard her.

"What happened in the field?" Gibbs asked. He was beyond curious as to the circumstances involved in the end of her marriage, and her leaving MI6.

Ianthe pushed her plate away, and took a deep drink of her wine. "I was at a crime scene, and the bobby who was supposed to be watching my back had stepped away to talk to his girlfriend on the phone. I was photographing and cataloging a wall that was covered in blood spray. When I heard someone come in, I thought it was the patrol officer. It was the perpetrator." She said, lightly spinning her wine glass in agitation.

Gibbs closed his eyes briefly. That was a nightmare to contemplate.

"He attacked me, stabbing me in the abdomen. There was a struggle, which drew the bobby onto the scene, and he took him into custody." She swallowed, looking far away. "Blaise and I had been married for eight years at the time, and had been trying to get pregnant for three. We had discovered that he had a very low sperm count, and that it would be very difficult for me to get pregnant naturally. We were about to schedule our first round of in vitro, when this happened. Turns out, I _had_ gotten pregnant naturally. I was four weeks along, and did not know it. We lost the baby." She said, and sighed.

"God! I'm so sorry." Gibbs said, and reached over to grab her hand.

Ianthe wiped a tear off of her cheek, and took a shaky breath. "Blaise blamed me for the miscarriage. Our marriage was already stressed due to the fertility issues, and this seemed to be the final straw. We went to counseling, but it did not help. The doctor had told me not to try to get pregnant again for a year, to let my body heal. He put me on birth control pills, and Blaise saw this as my final betrayal." She said. "He became very cruel, and said that I was glad our child had died. I filed for divorce the next day." Ianthe finished, drinking the last of her wine.

"What a prick! You did not deserve that. It was not your fault, you know that right?" Gibbs said, looking her square in the eye.

Ianthe smiled at him. "It took a little while, but I do. When I was offered a job at the FBI, I decided it would be better for my department, and myself, if I took it." She smirked. "Blaise did not get the promotion after I left, either." She said, looking slightly smug.

Gibbs chuckled. She looked so mischievious, he just had to kiss her. He leaned forward, and captured her mouth. She tasted of Shiraz, and bacon. He pulled away before he could get carried away again. His eyes searched her face. "I know that this has started slightly backwards, but I would really like to see you again." He said, lightly stroking her cheek.

Ianthe shivered. "I guess I could let you take me out, as long as we actually make it this time." She said, wryly.

"We will. I won't lose control like that again." He said. 'At least I hope I don't.' Gibbs thought. When it came to Ianthe Potter, however, all bet's were off.


	5. That Girl Is You

**I do not own Harry Potter, NCIS, or Criminal Minds.**

**_I have decided to add some Criminal Minds characters/situations to this fic. There will not be a love triangle _per se... _We will just have to find out together!_**

Chapter 5

_Biggie, Biggie, Biggie - can't you see?_

_Sometimes your words just hypnotize me_

_And I just love your flashy ways-_

_guess that's why they broke,_

_and you're so_ _paid uh..._

It was a week later, and Ianthe was settling into her new job. One thing that took some getting used to for her co-workers, was the fact that she tended to blast music as she looked over evidence. Hey, it helped her think! She usually wore an earbud in the lab, but she was currently alone in her office. She was examining some photographs of a crime scene, and was tacking them up on her 'blood board'.

She tended to get absorbed in the evidence, so she did not notice the light knock on her office door. The door had not been latched properly, and it popped open. The Agents at her door were surprised at the music now spilling out into the hall.

As they looked in the door, they were taken aback at the sight of their new colleague. She was a lot younger than they expected, she was also extremely beautiful. Her scarlett hair cascaded down her back in loose curls, the front of her hair pulled back. She was wearing _very _well fitted, black pants, and a white, silky shirt.

_Poppa been smooth since the days of Underroos_

_Never lose, never choose to-_

_Bruise Crews who..._

Aaron Hotchner and Derek Morgan gave each other a look, and then Hotch cleared his throat, loudly.

Ianthe turned quickly at the sound, causing both men to hitch their breath. She was gorgeous. Those bright, green eyes of hers were mesmerizing. "Oh! I'm sorry." She said, turning the music off. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I am SSA Aaron Hotchner, and this is SSA Derek Morgan. We are from the BAU." Hotch said, back in work mode. Derek waved slightly at his introduction, still speechless.

"Ah. Hello. I am Ianthe Potter." She said, holding out her hand to shake both of theirs. "I apologise. Music helps me with my thought processes. Have a seat, gentlemen." She said, cheeks turning slightly pink. "What can I do for you?" She said, after they had all three sat down.

"Strauss had told us that you would be joining us on cases that required your skill set, and I was hoping you would come and meet the rest of the team. We are doing reports today, so if you have some time, this would be a good day." Hotch said. He was feeling out of sorts by how attracted to her he was. Derek obviously agreed, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Sure." Ianthe said, looking at her watch. "How does thirty minutes sound? That way you can gather your group together." She said.

"That sounds good. We will see you then. Do you know where our office is?" Hotch asked.

"No, I..." She started.

"I can come back, and show you the way." Derek interrupted, then winced. He was acting like a fool! He berated himself. "Um, if you need it." He said.

"I don't want to be a bother, Agent Morgan. I am sure I can find the way." She said, smiling warmly.

Hotch gave Derek a quelling look. "It is easy to find. We are two floors up. Just take a right when you step out of the elavator..." He said, explaining the way to the BAU offices.

The two men left shortly thereafter. Derek whistled as he got off of the lift. "She is hot. I wonder if she is single?" He said.

"With your track record, Morgan? Don't even think about it. We will be working with Dr Potter often, and your 'loving and leaving' would cause issues." Hotch said, irritated.

Derek gave Hotch a long, piercing look. "You're interested!" He exclaimed, quietly.

Hotch said nothing, and kept on walking. "Team! Listen up! The new blood spatter expert, and Head of the Crime Scene Investigation Labs is coming to meet the team in 30 minutes. Please meet in the briefing room at 11:30." Hotch said.

"Does he seem nice?" Prentiss asked.

"_She_ seems very nice. She is young, and hot as Hell too." Derek said.

"Just be there in thirty." Hotch said, then walked off to his desk.

Thirty minutes later, Ianthe walked off of the elavator. Dave Rossi was walking down the hall, when he caught sight of her. This must be the new expert. She was achingly beautiful. "Can I help you, Miss?" He asked.

"Hello. I am looking for the BAU." She said with a friendly smile.

"You are in luck. I am actually on the team. Dave Rossi, it is wonderful to meet you." He said, reaching out his hand.

"Ianthe Potter. Please feel free to call me Ianthe." She said, shaking his hand.

Hotch stopped what he was doing, and stared. Dr Potter was walking in their office area with Dave, laughing at something he was saying. The sunlight coming through the windows was shining on her hair, and her eyes were sparkling with mirth. Dave looked over at him, and smirked. Hotch scowled. He hated working with profilers sometimes!

Hotch stood from his desk, and led them into the briefing room. The rest of the team was already there. "Guys, this is Dr Potter. Dr Potter, you met Rossi and Morgan. This is Penelope Garcia, our tech genius." Hotch said, pointing each person out. "This is Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, and Dr. Spencer Reid." He said.

"Hello. It is pleasure to meet you all. Please feel free to call me Ianthe. Agent Potter, or Dr Potter is also fine if you are uncomfortable." She said with a smile.

"You are British! Where did you work before?" Prentiss asked.

"I came here from MI6. I just started on Tuesday." Ianthe said, sitting down at the table with the others.

"Well, welcome to the FBI, Dr Potter." Hotch said, giving her a half smile.

*** song was Hypnotize by The Notorious B.I.G.**


	6. Two Step

**I do not own Harry Potter, NCIS, or Criminal minds.**

**_WARNING: Excessive testosterone, descriptions of blood and violence._**

Chapter 6

Ianthe and Gibbs were eating dinner together at her house. She had made shepherd's pie, a salad, and sticky toffee pudding. She was wearing black skinny jeans, and an emerald green, ribbed mock turtle neck. Jethro was wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a marines t-shirt, with a flannel shirt over it. Cloony was laying at Gibbs' feet, looking at him mournfully, and hoping for scraps. Ianthe snorted at the look that the dog was giving Gibbs.

"He thinks you are an easy mark, but don't give in. He has a delicate stomach, and can't handle most 'people food'." Ianthe said, with humor.

A guilty look settled over Gibbs' face. "I already gave him a couple of bites of the meat mixture while you were cooking it." He said sheepishly.

Ianthe laughed. "That shouldn't be too bad. Meat doesn't usually make him sick. He might have some trouble with the beef, but the lamb should be fi..." She started, only to be interrupted by the doorbell. "I wonder who that could be." Gibbs heard her say over the dog's loud barking. Ianthe got up, and walked to the door.

Ianthe opened the door, holding on to Cloony's collar. She was surprised to see Aaron Hotchner on her doorstep. "Aaron? Come in. I wasn't expecting you." She said, waving him inside.

Hotch took in the warm interior, and the enormous dog lolling his tongue. "I'm sorry to come over, but I tried to call. It went straight to voicemail."

"Huh. I put it on the charger when I got home, that's odd. Anyway, what can I help you with?" Ianthe said, shutting the door behind him.

"We have been given a case. Your expertise is required. There is a Serial operating in the Seattle area, and he is leaving symbols and messages in his victims' blood." Hotch said, then noticed that he had interrupted a date.

'That answers whether or not she is single.' He thought to himself.

Gibbs looked up at the Agent that had shown up. He was around the same age as Ianthe, and he was looking over the scene with a critical eye. He had also noticed the man's gaze zeroing in on Ianthe's ass as she led him into the house.

Hotch noticed that Ianthe and her guest were eating dinner. The house smelled heavenly, and the scene was homey. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you and your Dad having dinner." Hotch said, then almost gaped at his own snide remark.

Gibbs suppressed a flinch at that statement. He leaned back lazily in his chair. "Oh, I am definitely _not_ her Dad." He said, smirking.

Ianthe looked back and forth between them, sensing the tension, but not understanding it. "Aaron Hotchner, this is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He is an NCIS Agent. Jethro, this is Aaron. He works for the FBI, BAU. How long until we leave?" She asked.

"Wheels up in 30 minutes. I can drive you to the airstrip if you want." Hotch said.

"That sounds good. Give me a few minutes to grab my bag." Ianthe said. She leaned over, and gave Gibbs an apologetic kiss on the cheek. "I am sorry I have to cut this short. Feel free to wrap up some leftovers. Cloony, come." She said, leading him over to the patio doors. She let the dog outside, then topped off his food and water bowls. "Give me five minutes." She said to Aaron, causing him to nod. "Jethro sweetheart, would you mind putting the food away? I need to get my things, and put cloony in his crate before we leave." She said.

As she jogged up the stairs, the men looked each other over, critically. Neither looked particularly impressed. "So, any idea how long you will be gone?" Gibbs asked.

"No, Mr Gibbs. Criminal Investigations do not follow a set time frame." Hotch said.

Gibbs gave Hotch a condescending look. "_I_ know that, Hotchner. Probably a damn sight better than you. I have been doing this for almost twenty years." He said.

"Yes. I can tell you are an 'old timer'. " Aaron said wryly.

"Why, you little sh..." Gibbs started, stopping himself when he heard Ianthe on the stairs.

She was carrying a garment bag, and a small duffle. "Let me put the dog in his crate, and grab a raincoat. Then I'll be ready." Ianthe said, opening the french doors. "Cloony!" She yelled, stepping aside to let him in. She led him over to a small sunroom, and placed him in his huge crate. It contained food and water bowls, a large dog bed, and various toys and bones.

"Do you need me to let Cloony out in the morning, Ianthe?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh, thank you. I actually have a dog sitting service who comes over to walk him, and make sure he has food several times a day, but if you want to come over and play with the big baby, go right ahead." She said, giving him a grateful smile. Ianthe walked over to one of the drawers in her kichen, and pulled out a key. "Here is a spare key. The security code spells out 'poptart'. Will you lock the door behind yourself?" She asked.

"Of course. Come here." He said, opening his arms. He hugged her gently, and gave her a languid kiss. "Be careful." He said, looking deeply in her eyes.

"Always. You be careful, too. Take care of yourself. Take that food home. It would be a waste to leave it in my fridge." She said. She gave him a quick kiss, then picked up a large tupperware container off of the counter. Gibbs helped her with her coat.

Hotch picked up her bags, and took them out to his car. "Thanks for carrying my bags, you didn't have to." Ianthe said, as she climbed into his car.

"No problem. Did you find out what happened with your phone?" Hotch asked.

Ianthe grimaced. "Apparently the outlet I plugged it into is a dead outlet. The lamp plugged in there, wouldn't work either. I guess I'll have to call an electritian." She said, then tilted her head. "Maybe Jethro can fix it." She said.

Hotch handed her the case file, and started towards the airport. "Some of the photo's in there are graphic." He warned.

Ianthe raised an eyebrow at him. "My expertise is _blood spatter_. I am used to graphic."


	7. Typical Situation

**I do not own Harry Potter, NCIS, or Criminal Minds.**

**_WARNING: This case/killer is from my own twisted mind, not either show. Graphic descriptions of violence and blood._**

Chapter 7

Aaron and Ianthe buckled their seatbelts, and Ianthe placed a large tupperware container on the table in front of her.

"What's in the box?" JJ asked, motioning to the large container.

"Oh. I had baked some biscuits to take to the lab, but since I came with you guys instead, I decided to bring them. Help yourselves. There are chocolate chunk, and peanut butter." Ianthe said absently, looking at the crime scene photo's intently.

"Thanks!" Several voices said, reaching for cookies.

After everyone settled, Hotch started the briefing. "Ok. So there have been five confirmed victims. All are men between the ages of 25-40. All live alone. Other than that, they run the gamut. Blond, brunet, big and small, black and white-there doesn't seem to be any other connection. At least that has been found at this time. The UnSub decorates the walls, with symbols, and pictures in the victims' blood. The designs are very precise, almost at a ruler's edge. No one can figure out how they are made. All of the victims have been bound with hemp rope, and had their throats or wrists slashed. Any insight?" He asked.

"Man, with some physical strength. Has stalked his victims to know their routine." Rossi said.

"Same age range as the victims." Prentiss said.

"There is another connection we are missing." Derek said.

"When can we expect the next victim?" JJ asked Hotch.

"Probably within the next two days." Hotch answered. He looked over at Ianthe, who was taking notes feverishly. "Any thoughts, Dr. Potter?" He asked her.

Ianthe looked up, noticing she was the center of attention. "I will need to confirm my thoughts by looking over the freshest crime scene. However, I believe he was lying in wait for the victims, for hours, setting the scene. He gained entry before they were home, and surprised them when they arrived. He will probably be carrying a small bag of supplies. I believe I know how he is making the designs, but that will be confirmed at the scene." Ianthe said.

"What is your theory? And why are you sure he is there for hours?" Spencer asked.

"I believe he is applying painter's tape to the walls, in a pre- decided design. Something this intricate would take a while to set up. The symbol that has been at all of the scenes is the Norse Rune for 'life', also known as Elhaz, or Algiz." Ianthe said, pointing to what looked like an upper case Y with the stem coming up between the V. "It is also inverted at the last four scenes. That changes the meaning from 'life' to 'death', or 'YR'. The UnSub either believes, or is stating, that he has control over life and death. He may have a degree in Ancient Studies, or he could have German Ancestry or Neo-Nazi ties." She said, pointing at the inverted rune on the photos.

The team was looking at her like she had grown an extra head. Spencer actually had stars in his eyes. "The Nazi's did use Norse symbolism and Runes during the Third Reich." He said excitedly.

"How do you recognise the symbols?" Derek asked.

"I have a degree in History, with a Minor in Ancient Studies. I have always been particularly interested in WWII." Ianthe said, looking back at her notes. "He is draining their blood into something - a cup, or a bowl - then pouring or splashing the blood over the tape or stencil he is using on the wall. He _has _to be aware of the victim's schedule, and that it could take a day or so for them to be missed. He would have to work quickly with the blood to avoid coagulation, but have to wait for it to dry completely before removing the tape. If removed too soon, the image would be ruined by drips, or the blood 'bleeding' through the straight lines he has created. There should be some flaking of the blood, or 'blood dust' on the floor around the wall. The victims' have to have been incapacitated before he starts draining them, but still alive. My guess is either through sedation, or a blow to the head." Ianthe said.

Hotch started issuing orders, giving everyone an assignment for once they arrived in Seattle. Ianthe dozed off after a couple of hours, used to grabbing a couple of hours sleep when she could.

Hotch watched her sleep, thinking about her revalations about the Serial. "She is brilliant, isn't she?" Rossi said, after noticing where Hotch's eyes were resting.

Hotch started slightly. "Yes, she is." He said, then turned his focus back to the files.

"You should take a chance. It is ok to want a relationship again, you know?" Rossi said, watching Hotch closely.

Hotch quickly looked around, noticing everyone else was asleep. "It would be inappropriate. Besides, she is taken." He said.

Rossi looked surprised. "It is not inappropriate. Besides, how do you know she is taken?" He asked.

"I interrupted a dinner date when I picked her up. Some NCIS Agent." He scowled. "He is much too old for her. There has to be a close to twenty year age difference between them." Hotch grumbled, shuffling papers in agitation.

Rossi raised an eyebrow. "He wasted no time, she has only been in town for a couple weeks at most! It can't be too serious that quickly." He said, then smirked. "However, if she likes older men, maybe _I_ should take a shot." He said, chuckling when Hotch snapped his head up to glare at him.

The next day, another victim was found in a small town outside of Seattle. They arrived in Port Townsend, after taking a ferry from downtown Seattle to Bainbridge Island. The local police had picked them up in three seperate cars. When Hotch arrived at the scene, he walked into a tense situation. Apparently the local FBI office had sent their crime scene techs, and they had arrived first. The older man that was in charge of them did not seem to want to defer to Ianthe. As he approached, Ianthe finally lost her temper.

"We are _not_ having a dick measuring contest here _Sir._ Number one, because I don't have a dick. Number two, because yours probably wouldn't be worth the hassle, and number three, because I am rated in the top three blood spatter experts in the world, and you are decidedly _not_. Don't embarrass yourself further. Either do as I say, or get the bloody Hell out of my way!" Ianthe said, cheeks flaming in irritation. She was so tired of self-righteous pricks!

The man sputtered, then turned red. "You are _that _Dr. Potter?" He said, flushed red face draining white.

"Yes." Ianthe said, tapping her foot in agitation.

He cleared his throat nervously, looking around and noticing they had attracted a lot of attention. "I apologise, Dr. Potter." He managed to say, before turning to his group. "Dr. Potter is in charge, boys. Follow her instructions. I am going back to the lab." He said, making a hasty retreat.

As Ianthe put on her protective gear, she heard Emily and JJ giggling. She smiled wryly at them. "I hate chauvenistic pricks." She said, then turned to the door of the house, yelling. "If you are inside that crime scene, you better be suited up! No one is to enter without it." She said, picking up her evidence collection kit, and going inside.

Hotch grinned slightly, turning to the rest of the team. "You heard the lady, suit up. Derek, can you take a couple of local leo's, and search nearby trash bins? We need to see if we can find some of that tape." Hotch said, issuing orders.

He could tell there would never be a dull moment around Dr. Potter.


	8. What Would You Say?

I do not own Harry Potter, Criminal Minds, or NCIS.

Chapter 8

It was ten p.m., and Ianthe was still extracting evidence from a ball of painter's tape found in a trash bin two blocks away from the latest crime scene. Ianthe was hoping to get lucky by finding a genetic profile that was not the victim's on the tape. She had just extracted what looked like epithelial cells from the adhesive side of the tape, and put it into a DNA testing machine.

**_When I'm driving in my car, and the man come on the radio_**

**_He's tellin' me more and more, about some_**

**_useless information_**

**_Supposed to fire my imagination_**

**_I can't get no_**, **_oh, no, no, no, hey, hey, hey_**

**_That's what I say_**

**_I can't get no satisfaction, I can't get no satisfaction_**

"Well, this is certainly a different musical genre than the last time." Ianthe heard, causing her to jump slightly. She turned around quickly, causing her to stumble. Aaron Hotchner grabbed her arm, steadying her. He felt his breath slightly hitch at her close proximity, and quickly stepped back.

Ianthe turned off her ipod, apologising. "Sorry, you startled me. I like all kinds of music, by the way. Liking The Rolling Stones is practically bred into all English people. Anyway, I managed to isolate some epithelial cells from the tape, and they are currently being processed. If we are lucky, they belong to the UnSub." Ianthe said. She was slightly breathless at her reaction to his earlier closeness. This caused her to go straight into work mode.

"Excellent. I came to force you to eat something." Aaron said. Ianthe started to protest, so he raised his hand to stop her. "You have been working non-stop since we got here. You have to take care of your bodies' basic needs, or you won't be much use to anyone." He said sternly, causing her to smirk slightly.

"And have you followed your own advice?" Ianthe asked, with a teasing lilt to her voice.

Hotch grinned sheepishly, causing her to chuckle. "I guess I'll eat with you, if you don't mind the company." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of course not. This will take a couple of hours to seperate the genetic material, so now is as good a time as any." Ianthe said, grabbing her purse. She followed Hotch out of the building, and to his rental car. "Has everyone else already eaten?" She asked as she fastened her seatbelt.

"Yes. I sent them back to the Hotel for the night. We were not getting anywhere, so I want them to look at the case with fresh eyes in the morning." He said. "Is Waffle House ok? There are not a lot of choices at this time of night on a Tuesday." Hotch asked.

"That's fine. If you don't mind, I am going to call and check on Cloony." She said. Hotch raised an eyebrow in question. "My dog." Ianthe said, pulling out her phone.

"That's funny. Morgan has a dog named Cloony." He said.

"Huh. He was already named when I got him, and I didn't see any reason to change it." Ianthe said. She dialed Gibbs' number, hoping it was not too late to call him.

"Hello." Gibbs said. Ianthe heard music in the background, and a woman laughing. She furrowed her brow slightly. Who was that?

"Jethro? It is Ianthe." She said, sounding slightly cold to her own ears.

"Ianthe? Hang on a second." He said. She heard him shush the woman she heard in the background. "Hi. Are you back in town already?" He asked.

"No. I am sorry for interrupting, but I was wondering if you had checked on Cloony at all." Ianthe said. It sounded like she was interrupting a date.

"Yeah. I spent about an hour playing in the yard with him earlier. He was doing good." Gibbs said, wondering at the tension he could hear in her voice.

"Oh, good. Well I will probably be gone a few more days, so I appreciate your visiting. Thanks for looking in on Cloony, I will let you get back to your 'friend'. Goodbye." Ianthe said, then hung up the phone. She wasn't sure why she was so irritated. They had not said that their relationship would be exclusive, she had just assumed. She really liked Jethro, and it hurt her feelings, and her pride to find out that he was interested in seeing other women. She seriously regretted having sex with him, if he was seeing multiple people.

Hotch had heard most of her conversation, and got the gist of what happened. How could that idiot be on a date with someone else, as soon as her back was turned? 'Well, no matter.' Hotch thought. This could only benefit him in the long run.

They pulled into a Waffle House, and looked at the menus. "What can I gettcha?" The waitress asked, causing Hotch to nod at Ianthe.

"I'll take two poached eggs, wheat toast, an order of bacon - extra crispy, and a side of grits. Orange juice and coffee to drink, please." Ianthe ordered.

Hotch hummed in consideration, then ordered. "I'll take a pecan waffle, two eggs over medium, and bacon. Coffee and water to drink, please." He said, and then replaced their menus in the holder.

After a couple of minutes of silence, in which Ianthe was wondering if Jethro was in bed with that woman right now, Aaron spoke. "So. Is Jethro your boyfriend?" He asked, then rushed out- "I'm sorry, that is none of my business. You don't have to answer that." He said, embarrassed.

"No, it's fine. I had assumed he was my boyfriend, but since I just interrupted him on a date, I guess I assumed wrongly. It's not that big of a deal, we had only had dinner together a few times." Ianthe said, trying to be nonchalant.

Hotch looked like he didn't believe her, but he dropped the subject. Their food soon came, and they ate slowly, talking about various things. Hotch found out about her divorce, and why it came about. He felt awful for her.

"This job takes me away from home a lot. My wife couldn't handle it- not that I fully blame her- it is a hard life to lead. But instead of talking about it, or aking for a divorce, she cheated on me, then she left. Our marriage had had it's problems, but I never thought she would stoop so low. When I found out, we decided to divorce. I saw my son Jack whenever I could. Then they were targeted by an old perp, George Foyet." Hotch said, then got quiet.

Ianthe reached across the table, and placed her hand over his. "You don't have to tell me, Aaron." She said softly.

Hotch shook his head slightly. "No. It's alright. They were put in Witness Protection, but he found the US Marshall that was in charge of them, and tortured and killed him. He called Hayley and posed as another Marshall, and told her that her handler and myself were dead. She met him in our house, and he killed her before I could save her. I..." Hotch stopped, swallowing at the memories. "I beat him to death with my own hands." He said.

"What happened to Jack? Is he ok?" Ianthe asked. She had had to kill a suspect before herself, and knew there were a plethora of feelings involved. Grief, relief, saddness, guilt, the whole nine yards.

Aaron smiled slightly. "He was safe. He has taken her death hard, but he is strong."

"He's just like his Father, then." Ianthe said, smiling sweetly at him.

Hotch was genuinely touched by her words, and squeezed her hand. A little later, Hotch and Ianthe returned to the lab. It was 11:30pm by the time the results were in.

Ianthe removed the printout of results, and scanned them quickly. "We are in luck. I was able to isolate a DNA sample from the skin cells. I will put it through the database, and let it run through the night. We should have the results in the morning." She said. "If their profile is in the system, we will find it. If not, at least we will be able to compare it with any suspects." She said.

"Good work. Let's get some sleep, it will be a long day tomorrow." Hotch said, then drove them back to the hotel.

As he lay down to sleep, he wondered if he should ask out the brilliant redhead. He just wasn't sure. He fell asleep thinking about green eyes, and a warm smile.


	9. Some Devil

**I do not own Harry Potter, NCIS, or Criminal Minds!**

Chapter 9

Ianthe could not sleep. She was exhausted, but her brain would just not turn off. She was thinking of many things. Two things were most prevalent. No matter how hard she tried, she could not stop thinking about Jethro. Had she been wrong about him? Or was it all a misunderstanding?

Either way, she needed to focus on this case. The DNA results did not find a hit in the database, and while it was good that they had a profile for comparison, they needed a suspect first. There had to be a link they were missing. How was the Unsub choosing his victims?

Ianthe started looking through all of the crime scene photos, trying to find something they had missed. The local police departments had taken countless pictures.

It took her a moment to realise what she was seeing, but once she did, she became excited. She quickly started shuffling through the pictures from the other crime scenes. There it was! The link they were missing. She was so excited, she barely remembered to put on her slippers. She rushed out of her room, and started knocking on the room two doors down.

Aaron Hotchner woke to the sound of hectic knocking. He grabbed his robe, and pulled it on over his boxers. Opening the door, he was taken aback at the appearance of Ianthe. She had her hair in a messy bun, and her face was scrubbed clean of makeup. She had a pair of square reading glasses perched on her nose. The thing that grabbed his attention, was what she was wearing. Ianthe was wearing a pair of short, silk shorts, and a matching silk camisole top. The cream colored silk was clinging to her heavy breasts, and her nipples were hard. Aaron swallowed, taking in the sight of her.

"Ianthe? What's going on?" He said, voice higher than normal.

She smiled brilliantly. "I couldn't sleep. So I decided to go over the crime scene photos again. I found the link we were missing!" She exclaimed, waving a group of six pictures around.

He grinned at her excitement. "That's great! Come in, and show me what you've got." Aaron said, opening his door wider.

Ianthe finally noticed his state of undress. Then the reality of her own hit her awareness. It was too late to be embarrassed now, she thought with a mental shrug. She followed him into his room, and sat down at the small table. Spreading the pictures out, she motioned him closer.

"I noticed this picture of psychiatric medication on the nightstand of the last victim. We had initially talked about a possible Neo-Nazi connection. The Nazi's didn't just eliminate Jews and homosexuals. They systematically killed or sterilized thousands of mentally ill, or handicapped persons of all ages. I then checked the pics of the other crime scenes. Every one of the victims were on anti-psycotic medication." She said, pointing at each picture.

Hotch leaned over her shoulder, looking at each snap. He could smell the apple scent of her shampoo, but he didn't let himself be distracted. Sure enough, there were six pictures of various psychiatric medications, one for each crime scene.

"First, I thought that the Unsub may work as a pharmacist. But they are all from different places. However, they are all from the same Doctor. Heinz Krupp, who is based in Seattle." Ianthe said, raising an eyebrow.

"Excellent work!" Hotch said, impressed. "Why don't we get dressed, and I'll assemble the team." He said.

Ianthe blushed lightly, but nodded. "I'm sorry for just barging in." She said sheepishly.

"That's alright, I'm used to it." Hotch said, giving her a crooked smile.

Ianthe's blush deepened, and she quickly excused herself to get dressed.

'Hmmm.' Hotch thought. 'Is it possible she is attracted to me too?' Nevermind. Now was not the time. Hotch called the others, and dressed swiftly.

An hour later, the team was sucking down coffee like it was water. They were all sat around a conference table. Hotch started laying out what Ianthe had uncovered, and they started to make a plan. They believed it was the Doctor himself who was the unsub, but they needed to tread carefully.

"Maybe we should approach him as the Doctor of the latest victim only. Lull him into a false sense of security." Spencer said. The explanation of the link between victims had hit him hard. This monster believed people like his Mother should be put down like a rabid dog. It was hard for him to fathom.

"Whatever we do, we need to get a DNA sample. We also need to investigate every employee that works in that office. We need to be sure before we rush to judgement." Rossi said.

"Agreed. Let's get to work." Hotch said.

A couple of hours later, Hotch and Rossi approached the office of Dr. Krupp. Spencer and Prentiss were investigating the other employees of the office, while Ianthe was running through the blood evidence. Morgan was interviewing the latest victim's family, asking about his mental health issues, and what his relationship was like with his Doctor.

Rossi walked into the sleek office. Glass and metal dominated the space, making it cold and uninviting. "My name is Agent Rossi, and this is Agent Hotchner. We need to speak to Dr. Krupp." He told the receptionist.

"Just a moment please." She said, picking up the phone on her desk. After a whispered conversation, she hung up. "The Doctor will be right with you."

A few minutes later, the Doctor exited his office. He was a tall, powerfully built man, with blond hair, and warm brown eyes. "Can I help you gentlemen?" He asked, after looking them both over.

"Doctor Krupp? My name is Agent Hotchner, from the FBI. One of your patients, Douglas Miller, was found murdered two days ago. We were wondering if you could come to the local FBI office, and answer a few questions about Mr Miller, and the company he kept." Hotch said, watching the Doctors' reactions.

"Yes. Such a tragedy. I heard about it on the news. I will of course help where I can, however you will need a warrant if you want me to breach confidentiallity." He said, voice slightly monotone.

"Of course, Doctor. We are obtaining one as we speak. Would you like us to give you a ride downtown?" Rossi said.

"Certainly. Veronica, cancel all my appointments for today." Krupp said, following the Agents out.

They arrived at the offices about 20 minutes later, after some small talk in the car. Settling in, the door opened, admitting Ianthe. She had taken off her lab coat, and was wearing slacks and a button up shirt. "Agent Rossi, Agent Hotchner, would you care for a drink?" She asked, playing her role perfectly.

"Coffee, thank you." Hotch said dismissively, playing the part of an arrogant Agent.

"Thank you, darling. I'll take a coffee as well." Rossi said, playing the typical sexist Agent role. He even gave her an obvious once over, to sell it.

"Would you care for a beverage, Sir?" Ianthe asked the Doctor.

He looked her up and down, and with a condescending smirk, asked for a coffee. Ianthe returned a few minutes later, with two ceramic mugs for the Agents, and a styrofoam cup for Krupp. She served them, then quickly left the room.

"If all of your Secretaries look like that, maybe I am in the wrong profession." Krupp said, leering slightly.

Hotch and Rossi laughed outwardly, while inwardly cringing. They each relaxed slightly, when Krupp started drinking from the cup.

About thirty minutes of talk about Doug Miller followed, then Ianthe entered the room with the coffee pot. "Can I top you gentlemen off?" She asked, filling up the Agent's coffee mugs. As she went for Krupp's cup, she 'accidentally' knocked it over, spilling the last sip on the table. "Oh! I am so sorry Sir! Here, let me get you a fresh cup." She said, then left the room swiftly, taking the cup with her. She bagged it immediately, and then took Krupp a new cup of coffee.

Ianthe rushed to the lab, and put on her protective gear. Taking the cup in her gloved hands, she swabbed the rim of the cup methodically. Cutting the tip off of the swab, she placed it in test tube that contained a chemical solution. She then placed the tube into the analizing machine, and said a small prayer.

Upstairs, Hotch and Rossi finished their interview, and had a patrol car take Krupp back to his office. They had told him they would be in touch when they had the warrant. The various prongs of the investigation continued, and six hours later, the DNA results were back.

Heinz Krupp's genetic profile matched the skin cells found at the site of Doug Miller's murder. They had found their Unsub.


	10. Oh

**I do not own Harry Potter, NCIS, or Criminal Minds!**

**_Warning: Explicit content, bad language, dirty talk._**

Chapter 10

Ianthe unlocked her door, at 9pm the next night. The arrest had gone off without a hitch, but she was exhausted. She just wanted to pet her dog, take a scalding hot bath, and go to sleep. She noticed the light was on, as soon as she opened the door. Her alarm was not reset, either. She sighed, tiredly. She was not ready to see Jethro tonight!

"That you, Ianthe?" Jethro called. Before she could answer, Cloony came crashing into her, sending her to the floor.

"Oof! There's my big boy! Mummy missed you, Cloony bear! Yes she did, yes she did!" She said, in babytalk. Cloony was barking excitedly, jumping around and wagging his tail.

Gibbs grinned at the adorable picture she made. He had missed her immensely while she was gone. He was a little disconcerted how _much_, in truth. "Glad to see you home. How was the case?" He asked, after she got up and went over to sit on the couch.

"Good. Exhausting. I am SO glad to be home." She said, leaning her head back onto the sofa, and closing her eyes.

Gibbs leaned down, kissing her unsuspecting lips. "Missed you. Maybe tomorrow we can get dinner, or have a movie night?" He asked, wondering why she was so stiff.

Ianthe huffed. "Are you sure you don't already have a date? I would hate for you to double book." She said, slightly sarcastically.

Gibb's was completely taken aback by her words, and attitude. 'What on Earth?' He wondered. "What are you talking about, Ianthe? Are you saying you want to see other people?" He asked, in dread.

Ianthe raised her eyebrow at him, then narrowed her eyes. "If it's good for the goose, it's good for the gander." She said, tartly. "Don't you remember? I interrupted your date when I called to check on the dog." She asked.

"I was _not_ on a date! Why do you think that?" Gibbs said, shocked at the accusation.

Ianthe furrowed her brow. "I heard a woman laughing, and music. It sounded very date-like to me. Then I recalled that we never talked about being exclusive, so you can do whatever you want." She said, thinking back on that phone call. Had she jumped to conclusions?

Gibbs ran his hand over his face. Was _that_ what all of this was about? "I swear, Thee. I was not on a date. My team and I stopped to get a drink on the way home, after closing a difficult case. I have a couple of female team members, so I don't know who was laughing. It was almost certainly Abby, but I'm not sure. She is like a daughter or niece to me." Jethro said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

Ianthe looked hopeful, and slightly chagrined. "So, you are not dating anyone else? If not, do you want to?" She asked, haltingly.

Gibbs gave her an earnest look. "Of course not. To both questions." He grinned, wryly. "I have thought of nothing but you, since you have been gone, gorgeous. I want you all to myself." He said, leaning in to stroke her cheek.

Ianthe leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering shut. "I am sorry. I jumped to conclusions, and I shouldn't have. Can you forgive me?" She asked, looking up at him through her long lashes.

"Absolutely. After you grovel." Gibbs said, smirking at her.

Ianthe gave him a wicked grin, then slid gracefully off of the couch, and onto her knees in front of him. Jethro sucked in a sudden breath. "Is this what you had in mind?" She asked impishly, while running her hands slowly up Jethro's legs. "You have me on my knees."

"_God_, Ianthe! You look so sexy." He said, voice deep with sudden desire. Gibbs hardened quickly, her hands on his inner thighs finishing the job.

"Let me make it up to you?" She asked, laying her head on his leg, and looking up at him with those damn eyes of hers.

"Hmmm. How could I possibly refuse an offer like that?" He asked, voice low. His breathing quickened, as her thumbs traveled closer to his erection. Their slow progression killing him.

By the time her hand stroked him through his pants, he was breathing heavily, his eyes locked with hers. She started tugging his track bottoms down, and he helped her by raising his hips off of the couch.

"That's it, baby. Just relax. Let me take care of you." Ianthe said, as his cock sprang out.

"Ianthe. Please." He begged, placing his hand on the back of her head, and pushing her closer.

She leaned forward, keeping eye contact all the while. Her tongue flicked across the head, catching a bead of moisture that was running down.

Gibbs breathed in sharply, closing his eyes in pleasure. He opened them quickly, just in time to see her start whorshipping his cock with her hot mouth. "Mmm." She hummed, sucking the head in, and gripping the base.

"_Fuck_! Baby, that feels...Yes! Like that." Gibbs babbled, as she sucked him in as far as she could. He started thrusting shallowly, while cupping the back of her head. Ianthe started cupping his balls with her free hand, handling them carefully. "Ah! So good!"

Ianthe was getting super hot and bothered. The noises he was making, and the feel of his manhood in her mouth were turning her on, big time.

"Want you so bad, Thee. Need to fuck you, please." Gibbs rasped out. As hot as this was, he had been thinking about how she felt around his cock since they had sex the first time. He also wanted to make her come, too.

Ianthe released him with a pop, sitting back. "You don't want to come in my mouth?" She asked, voice hoarse.

Gibbs moaned, then gripped her arms, pulling her up, then standing. "Some other time, love. I've been dying to feel you around me." Jethro said, unzipping her pants and pulling them and her panties down around her knees. "Face the back of the couch. Get on your knees, then lean forward. Hold on tight." He said, helping her get where he wanted her. He put his knee between her legs on the couch, and thrusted two fingers into her dripping pussy.

"I'm ready, Jethro. Please." She moaned, thrusting into his fingers.

"So wet and ready for me." He said, replacing his fingers with the tip of his erection. He gripped her shoulders tightly, then thrusted into her, swiftly. Jethro started thrusting immediately, moaning at her velvet wetness clenching him tightly.

"Oh! Yes, harder!" Ianthe screamed, thrusting back on his large cock. She was desperate to come. He sped up, causing her to flutter around him.

Gibbs reached around with one hand, and started rubbing her clit. The sound of their cries of pleasure, echoed through the room. Minutes later, she was coming, shuddering from the release of tension. Gibbs followed soon after, finally letting himself go.

As they came down, Ianthe chuckled.

Gibbs opened one eye, and asked; " What's funny?"

"I'm just wondering if we will ever make it to a bed." Ianthe said, shaking her head.


	11. Time Bomb

**I do not own Harry Potter, NCIS, or Criminal Minds!**

**Warning: Descriptions of violence, bad language.** **Cannon, shmannon! AU!**

Chapter 11

"Listen Up! We are being forced to work a joint case on this murder, with the FBI." Gibbs told his team, frowning. An hour later, and they were still looking over the crime scene.

"There is a large bag of counterfeit money covered in blood spatter, and a large area of blood smears. Call Dr. Potter." Fornell said, talking to his second in command.

"On it, Boss. Nice way to pretty up a Crime Scene." He said cheekily, walking away while pulling out his phone.

Gibbs frowned. Ianthe must have men all over her, all the time. That was not appropriate at a crime scene. "You should reprimand that punk for talking about Ianthe like that." Gibbs said to Fornell, causing Tony to take notice.

Fornell looked at Gibbs, and then groaned. "Let me guess. You are dating Ianthe." Fornell said, rubbing his face with his hands. He _knew_ this was going to happen!

"Yes, I am. But that has nothing to do with him disrespecting her. She has to deal with sexism all the time in this line of work. You should nip it in the bud on your team." Gibbs said.

"I don't think him saying she was pretty is automatically sexist. You are just mad that he wants in your girlfriend's pants. I am just amazed that someone of Ianthe's caliber is giving you the time of day." Fornell said.

"Honestly? So am I." Gibbs said, then walked over to his team.

Fornell just raised an eyebrow, then went back to his team. They took a small break, as they waited for Ianthe.

When she arrived, she saw Gibbs and smiled beautifully at him. Tony almost dropped his bottle of water at the sight of Gibbs smiling involuntarily at the hot redhead.

"Hello everyone. What have we got?" She said, pulling her hair back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Watching Ianthe work was a revalation for Gibbs. He knew she was talented, but seeing her in action was a different story.

It was seriously sexy seeing her take charge of the crime scene, ruling with an iron fist until all the evidence was collected. He was impressed with her. He felt himself falling deeper, and that scared him. Gibbs had been married three times already, and he couldn't remember ever feeling this strongly for wives two or three.

Gibbs phone rang, breaking his reverie. "Gibbs." He said, answering abruptly.

"It's Vance. I need you back here at the office. Come see me immediately upon arrival." Vance said, sounding grim.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked, curious.

"Just get here." Vance said, then hung up.

Gibbs was surprised by this action. "Dinozzo!" He yelled, startling Tony.

"Yes boss?" Tony said, walking closer.

"You are in charge. Vance called me back to the office." Gibbs said, looking around for Ianthe.

"Sure, Gibbs. We'll be fine. The hot blood spatter expert should be done soon, then we'll get started with interviews." Tony said.

"Watch yourself, Dinozzo! That 'hot blood spatter expert' is my girlfriend." Gibbs said, the walked away before Tony could answer.

"Agent Gibbs." Ianthe said, smiling at Jethro as he approached her.

"Doctor Potter." He said, having to physically stop himself from embracing her. "I am being called away. I left Agent Tony Dinozzo in charge." He said, leaning closer. "Will I see you tonight?" He asked quietly.

Ianthe smiled apologetically. "Probably not. I have a pile of work, plus I have Court tomorrow, early." She said. "I probably won't leave work until late."

Gibbs gave her a half smile. "That's alright. I have a bunch of work too. I'll call you later?" He said, then leaned forward and kissed her cheek quickly, hoping no one saw.

She kissed him back, quickly. "Sounds good. Be careful." Ianthe said, then turned back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What?" Gibbs said 30 minutes later, disbelief in his tone.

Vance sighed tiredly. "You heard me. This terrorist that is focusing on Navy ships and assets is targeting NCIS - _you_ in particular. He is also threatening the loved ones of the Agent's involved. If you are dating someone, they need to be protected." He said.

"Ianthe is an Agent herself, she'd never hide." Gibbs said, dismayed.

Vance decided to ignore the fact that Gibbs was dating the new FBI Head of Forensics, and blood spatter expert. (There was not exactly a surplus of people named Ianthe) "At least she could handle herself if attacked." He said, watching Gibb's reaction.

Gibbs was horrified at the thought of Ianthe being in danger because of him. If she was attacked, he would never forgive himself. He couldn't put her in danger- he refused! How could he protect her? Was he also putting the FBI lab and it's workers in danger? This nutter was placing bombs on Navy Vessels. Who's to say he wouldn't bomb a federal building to get to Ianthe?

"How strongly would you rate this threat?" Gibbs asked, heart in his throat.

Vance studied Gibbs' face. "Out of 1-10? I'd say a 9. He is obsessed with hurting you, Gibbs. He would definitely go for a 'soft target'." He said, conveying the seriousness of this situation.

Gibbs exhaled roughly, and rubbed his hand across his face. "I'll take care of it." He said, a tone of finality in his voice.

Vance wondered what Gibbs was going to do, but it was really none of his business, so he kept quiet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the meeting finished, Gibbs sat at his desk, thinking. He had to protect Ianthe. He would do _anything_ to assure her safety. As he made his decision, he thought back on the short six weeks they had been dating. He really cared for Ianthe. The sex was phenominal- the best he ever had. It would be so easy to fall in love with her.

He hated what he was about to do, but he had to keep her safe. He picked up his phone, and scrolled through his contacts. He found the person he was looking for. Diane was his ex-wife. She had also been married to Fornell, but they were divorced.

"Hello, Diane?"


	12. Digging A Ditch

**I do not own Harry Potter, NCIS, or Criminal Minds!**

**_WARNING: Angst. Jethro is an idiot. (A sexy idiot, but an idiot nonetheless.) Ianthe channels her inner bitch. (Everybody has one.)_****_ Bad language._**

Chapter 12

The next morning, Ianthe stopped by her office on the way to court. Picking up her files, she headed out to the parking garage.

"Ianthe!" Hotch yelled, trying to get her attention.

Ianthe turned towards the sound, and saw Hotch and Garcia headed towards her. "Hello. How are you?" She said, stopping beside her Jeep.

"Hey. Where are you headed?" Hotch asked. He gave Ianthe a discrete once- over. She looked beautiful as usual. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, and a plum -colored, silk shirt. Her black, three inch heels made her legs look a mile long. Hotch swallowed, willing himself into control.

"I have to testify for a Grand Jury. Where are you going?" Ianthe asked.

"We are going to the courthouse too. I have to testify on a case as well. Would you like to ride together?" Garcia said, excitedly. She knew Hotch had a thing for Doctor Potter, and she wanted to create situations where they would spend time together.

"Oh! Sure. My car is right here, unless you want to take one of your cars?" She said, pointing to her green Jeep.

"No! That sounds good. Right Hotch?" Garcia answered, before Hotch could say anything. He looked at her askance. What was she up too?

"That sounds fine." Hotch said.

They piled in the car, evidence of the dog very present.

"I vacuumed the car since Cloony was in it, so there shouldn't be hair. Just push any toys aside. I'm afraid he is a bit spoiled." Ianthe said, starting the car.

**_I am done with my graceless heart_**

**_tonight I'm gonna tear it out, and then restart_**

**_'Cause I like to keep my issues strong_**

**_It's always darkest before the dawn_**

"Sorry about that. I always have music going." She said, turning off her radio.

"Why has Derek's dog been in your car?" Garcia asked, confused.

"Her dog is named Cloony too. Huge, beast of a dog." Hotch said, putting his seatbelt on.

"He is big, but he's a huge teddy bear, really. Takes up 80% of my king sized bed, and snores like a Lord, but I love him to pieces." Ianthe said, causing Garcia to chuckle.

"Sounds like my last boyfriend! I hope Cloony is more loyal, though." Penelope joked.

They continued to chat, Ianthe trying to ignore how good Hotch smelled. What was that cologne? They finally found a parking space, and started into the Courthouse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Gibbs and Diane were standing just past the metal detectors, hidden by a pillar.

"I still think this is not a good idea, Jethro. Why can't you just tell her what is going on? She is smart enough to understand you need to stop seeing each other until it is safe." Diane said.

Gibbs grimaced. He _hated_ hurting Ianthe, but was convinced she would forgive him when it was over.

"It has to be believable, Diane. Oh, here she comes." Gibbs said, moving closer to his ex-wife. They moved so they were more visable, and then he captured her lips in a searing kiss. They fell back on their previous experience with each other, and the kiss was mildly pleasurable to them both. Except for the guilty twinge in Gibbs' heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hotch gasped, loudly. What the fuck? Ianthe had told him over lunch a few days ago, that she had been mistaken about her boyfriend being on a date with someone else. Obviously, he had lied to her- the bastard!

Ianthe looked up from retrieving her bag from security at Hotch's gasp. She turned around, and her stomach dropped to her shoes. There was Jethro, passionately kissing some other redhead, while pushing her up against one of the decorative pillars. If she had been thinking clearly, she would have noticed that it was wildly inappropriate, and something he would never do in public, much less the Courthouse. Unfortunately, she was devastated. Thinking clearly was not possible.

Hotch and Garcia saw her face fall, and a look of pure heartbreak passing over her features. Hotch put his hand on her shoulder, trying to guide her away. Ianthe shrugged his hand off, and headed towards the two.

"I am _so sorry_ to interrupt your disgusting display, but I think I deserve an explanation." Ianthe hissed, her voice icy. She crossed her arms, and cocked her hip, and set her jaw. She waited to hear his excuses.

Gibbs jerked back from Diane, and turned to face Ianthe. She looked livid, and unfortunately, that Agent and another woman were with her. He could see the hurt in her face, and he felt two inches tall. Maybe this was a bad idea? It was too late now, however.

"Ianthe! I... it's not what it looks like!" Came out of his mouth, causing her eyes to narrow dangerously.

"You must think I am an idiot, Jethro. I was a fool to believe you when you told me I didn't interrupt your date, before. Now, I find you mauling some whore, and you are still going to lie to me? How disappointing." She said, her eyes shiny with unshed tears. She refused to let them fall. "I thought you were a good man, but you are nothing but a sleazy liar."

Gibbs flinched at her words. He understood why she said it, but it still hurt.

Ianthe looked over the woman who was chosen over her. She was an older, redhead. Still pretty, and she looked slightly familiar.

"Ianthe, please. This is my ex-wife, and we had some unfinished business. It won't happen again." Gibbs said. Except for the kiss, and the setup, he was not going to lie to her. Everything he was saying was technically true. It wasn't what it looked like. He and Diane _had_ had unfinished business - just not _lately_. And it would _not _happen again.

Ianthe recognised her now. Diane, the ex of both Gibbs_, and _Fornell. "Well. Don't worry. _Our _business is finished. There will be no reason to talk to me again." She said, willing the tears not to fall. She looked over at Diane, a disgusted look on her face. "What's the matter? Did you run out of willing FBI Agents? Who's next? Ducky? You both make me sick." She said, venomously.

Hotch and Garcia were frozen in place, uncomfortable witnessing the scene, but wanting to support Ianthe.

Gibbs and Diane were shocked at Ianthe's words, and Gibbs was mortified. They had gathered an audience. One that included several NCIS, and FBI officers.

"Hey!" Diane exclaimed, upset at being called a whore.

"I hope it was worth it, Jethro." She said, voice draining of anger, now sounding heartbroken. Ianthe turned, and starting walking quickly towards the ladies room, Garcia hastily following.

"Ianthe, wait!" Gibbs said, starting to follow her.

He was stopped by Hotch gripping his shoulder, roughly.

"I don't think so." He said, stepping in front of Gibbs to block him. He stared at Gibbs' face, surprised that he actually looked contrite, and upset. "You must be the dumbest son of a bitch on the planet! Ianthe is a beautiful, sweet, caring, brilliant woman. You just threw all of that away, for what?" He said, looking at Gibbs in disbelief. He leaned closer, and whispered where only Gibbs could hear. "If she ever gives me a chance, _I _won't make the same mistake. Leave her alone, from now on." Hotch said, meaning every word. He pushed Gibbs' shoulder, hard.

Gibbs reared back. He wanted to punch the arrogant shit, but they were in the Courthouse, so he refrained. He watched the younger Agent walk away, and wondered. What if it took a long time to catch this terrorist? What if by the time they did, Ianthe was dating someone else?

Had he just made one of the greatest mistakes of his life?


	13. Come Tomorrow

**I do not own Harry Potter, Criminal Minds, or NCIS!**

**_Warning: Bad language, OOC_**, **_wrote this in less than an hour- there may be mistakes. Oops?_**

Chapter 13

Ianthe went through the next two weeks focusing on work, and trying to get over Jethro. Her intuition had never failed her before, why did it now? Was there something that she did, to push him into the arms of another woman?

There was a knock on her door, at 7pm on a Friday. Ianthe was wearing leggings, and a long sweater. Her red locks were restrained by a fishtail braid. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Hotch on her dooor step, wearing clothes that were more casual than work clothes.

"Aaron! Is everything alright? Do we have a case?" Ianthe said, waving him in. After Aaron paid Cloony his due attention, he took the offered seat on her couch.

"No, it's nothing like that. I have come to kidnap you." Aaron said, causing her to raise her eyebrow at him.

"That might be more effective if you did not warn me first, Aaron." Ianthe said wryly. She took a sip from her wineglass. She had offered Aaron some, but he declined.

Aaron looked at her, his expression serious. "Ianthe, I am worried. So is the rest of my team, and yours. You have lost weight, your mood has been depressed, even your music choices have deteriorated! You need to get out with some friends, have some fun." Hotch said, sincerely.

Ianthe sighed. "I am more upset that I don't know _why_ this happened. Not that it _did_. Does that make sense?" Ianthe asked.

"Perfectly." Aaron said, thinking of his mess with Haley.

"I would feel better about the whole thing, if I hadn't had sex with him. We had crazy chemistry, and had sex _wayyyy_ before I would have otherwise. He was the third person I ever did that with, and he turned out to be a total douche! I am sorry, I shouldn't be ranting to you." Ianthe said, cheeks reddening.

"It's ok, but Garcia would probably be a better choice as a confidant. She would love to be your friend." Hotch said.

"What about you? Do you not want to be my friend?" Ianthe asked, confused.

Aaron swallowed hard. "No. I want to be much more." Hotch said, watching her face change to shock. "I wanted to ask you out the first day I met you, but I didn't know if you were involved with someone. Then I interrupted your date, and I was so disappointed." Hotch said.

"Oh, Aaron. I had no idea." Ianthe said. She was shocked at that revalation. She had been very attracted to him from the begining, but she was with Jethro, so she didn't explore it. _You aren't with him anymore_\- Her sly side whispered.

"Then that fool cheated on you. I would rather he didn't, and that you were happy, but he did. I will give you all the time you need. Please, just... let me know if I have a chance?" Aaron said.

Ianthe looked at Aaron. He looked so handsome, sitting on her couch wearing tight black jeans, a dark green Henley shirt, and a black bomber jacket.

"I must admit, that I have been very attracted to you since I got here. I was already involved with Jethro then, so I just pushed it aside. Cheating is something I would never do. I need some more time, but probably not more than a couple of weeks. If you still want a date, ask me out then." She said, smiling at him.

Hotch walked up to her, were she had stood upon Aaron's confession. He put his arms around Ianthe, and it felt like coming home. She put her arms around his waist, and squeezed.

"That sounds like a plan. Now, my team is waiting for us down at Brewster's. Would you please come? You can't let his being an asshole keep you from enjoying life, and making new friends." Hotch said.

"You are right, of course. I need to change clothes." Ianthe said, looking at her outfit.

"You look gorgeous as you are. There is no need to change. Brewster's is a laid back place. It's modeled after an English Pub, but I don't know how authentic it is." Hotch said.

"Well! Now I have to go, to make sure!" Ianthe said. She slipped on some ankle boots, and grabbed her Navy blue peacoat.

As soon as she had taken care of the dog, they were on their way. Hotch helped Ianthe into the car, and shut her door for her. They left for the bar, never looking across the street.

If they had, they would have seen the silhouette of a man, looking out of a space in his blinds. Jethro had watched the entire scene through binoculars, with no audio. _HEY! He was keeping watch over her until Harper Dearing was caught, he wasn't a pervert!_ It looked like Ianthe was getting picked up for a date, with that younger Agent named Butterscotch, or something like it. He had watched them hug, and it crushed him. Ianthe was moving on.

By the time this damn, fucking terrorist was caught, they could be dating exclusively. He hoped she would drop him once she knew the truth, but he was unsure. Ianthe was a loyal little thing, and if their relationship got serious, he was sure she would stick with him. Maybe he would get lucky, and the date would not go well.

Either way, he would do whatever it took to get her back - and he would, come Hell or high water.

Unknown to Gibbs, there was another factor that would possibly tip the scales. Aaron Hotchner had a five year old son, named Jack.

What role would his existance play, to a woman who desperately wanted a child?

Only time would tell.


	14. Warehouse

**I do not own Harry Potter, Criminal Minds, or NCIS**

**_WARNING: Violence, bad language_****_, blood._**

**_A.N. I am considering finishing this story in two versions, one where she ends up with Gibbs, the other with Hotchner. Please let me know what you guys think._**

Chapter 14

Almost a month had passed, and Ianthe was currently in Alabama with the BAU. They were working on a gruesome case, and it was taking it's tole on the group. Prentiss was no longer with them. She had fallen into a sink hole yesterday, breaking her foot. They had sent her back home to have surgery.

Ianthe had gladly taken her place, so was working as more of an FBI Agent, than a Forensic Specialist.

"My question is; What is happening to all of the blood? The victims have had their heads cut off. If that occured before death, there would be blood _everywhere_. However, the blood evidence at the crime scenes is minimal. That means they were either killed elsewhere, and dumped at the scenes, or they were decapitated after death. The problem is, there are no other discernible injuries, and the cause of death for the victims is exsanguination. Where is the blood going?" Ianthe exclaimed, frustrated.

"Guys! Garcia just got us video from a traffic light near where the last body turned up. It occured around the estimated time of death. I had her run it through the DMV database. It comes back to Virgil Cauffield. He is also the owner of the property where the first victim was found." Derek said.

"He fits the profile. White male, 40's, unmarried. Only a High School education. He even drives a truck simular to the one our drug-addled witness saw driving away." Spenser said, happy that they had a break.

That had been one of the problems of this case. The victims had all been drug addicted prostitutes, found in wooded areas that bordered seedy parts of town. There was only one witness (that was talking, anyway) who saw anything significant. If only she had not been high on heroin at the time.

"We need to visit Mr Cauffield, it seems. I want to take you with me, Ianthe. I want this to seem like a routine follow up questioning, nothing confrontational. Misogynists like our Unsub don't truly see women as a physical threat." Hotch said, gathering his things.

After setting the others up with other tasks, Aaron and Ianthe drove to Cauffield's property. The ten acres of rural property was next to an industial park on the outskirts of town.

The Unsub worked at a mechanic's garage three streets over. Finding out from the man's aging Mother that he was at work, they moved towards the site. They had just enough time to let the team know of the change of location, before they pulled into the lot.

Virgil Cauffield was bent over the hood of an old Mustang, replacing a hose. He straightened, and watched as Hotch and Ianthe got out of the car. Neither knew what he saw in their faces that set him off, but things quickly went to Hell in a hand basket.

"Mr Cauffield?" Ianthe started, about to introduce herself and Aaron as from being in the FBI.

Hotch saw in his eyes the second he decided to run. Ianthe must have too, as he saw her reach towards her gun. Quick as lightening, he flung a wrench towards them, and took off running at daunting pace.

"STOP! FBI! GET ON THE GROUND!" Hotch yelled, as they took off after the Unsub.

He could hear Ianthe giving their location over the radio, and the two patrol cars that they had requested in the area joined the pursuit. Aaron quickly reallised that Ianthe was much faster than him, and he fell behind.

Ianthe had chased the Unsub over two blocks, when he darted into an abandoned warehouse. She could hear the rattle of his heavy boots as they pounded up a metal staircase, and she slowed down cautiously. Slightly out of breath, she gave their location over the radio, and entered the building slowly.

Holding her weapon in front of her, she quietly made her way into the building. The hair on the back of her neck raised at the tension in the air, and she heard a slight rattle coming from a metal catwalk one floor above her. Turning in the direction of the noises, she noticed droplets of what appeared to be blood dripping from the open framework.

A prickle of apprehension racing down her spine was the only warning she received before a heavy weight landed on her from above. Pitching forward, an elbow landed a blow behind her ear, causing her head to snap forward, hitting the concrete floor so hard it bounced. Pain exploded across her forehead, and he she heard, as much as felt her nose break.

Only the feeling of Cauffield trying to wrestle the gun out of her hands snapped her back into attention. She screamed, trying to draw attention to her position.

"AAARGH! STOB OR I'LL SHOOT!" She yelled, her voice distorted by her nose injury.

Hotch was five feet from the ajar doorway of the warehouse, when he heard Ianthe screaming. He ran in, his heart in his throat, and the sight that greeted him made his blood run cold.

Ianthe was rolling on the ground with the Unsub, each trying to wrest control of the gun. He didn't have a clear shot at Cauffield, and he was unwilling to risk shooting her.

"FBI! BACK AWAY NOW, OR I'LL SHOOT!" Hotch yelled, causing the man to lurch in surprise.

Ianthe, sensing the upper hand, gripped her gun, pushing it into his shoulder and pulling the trigger.

Cauffield jerked, the burning pain of the gunshot causing him to clutch the injury in shock.

The Birmingham Police Department, accompanied by Morgan had run in right after the gunshot, and Cauffield was tackled off of her by the first Officer on scene.

"Ianthe! Are you ok?" Aaron asked, rushing to her side. Her nose was pouring blood, and she had a huge, egg-shaped welt on her forehead. It was almost black, and was also bleeding. Her once-white shirt was covered in blood and grime, and she grimaced in pain.

"Fucking Hell! I'b gonna be sick..." Ianthe said, then rolled over and vomited on the floor.

"Is EMS on the way? We have an Agent down!" Hotch yelled, awkwardly patting her on the back.

"There are two teams on standby, Hotch. As soon as we secure the scene, we'll let them onsite. You alright, Potter?" Morgan said, looking her injuries over.

"Fan-fucking-tastic, Borgan." Ianthe said dryly, collapsing back over onto her side.

The male agents shared a grin, relieved that she was going to be alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over a thousand miles away, Gibbs was sitting at his desk when Fornell called him. Tobias had heard about Gibbs cheating on Ianthe with their ex, but he had not believed it. After Gibbs fessed up to his idiotic 'plan', he told Gibbs he deserved to lose her over it.

That didn't mean he thought Gibbs didn't have good intentions. Fornell felt obligated to let Gibbs know about Ianthe, before he found out some other way.

Maybe it would help him get his head out of his ass. Well, he could always hope.


	15. American Baby

**I do not own Harry Potter, Criminal Minds, or NCIS! Hotch was unavailable to purchse, sadly.**

**_WARNING: Angst, questionable decisions, bad language._**

Chapter 15

_"What?"_ Ianthe asked, shocked to the core.

The Doctor looked at her in compassion, and a little pity. "Due to you being injured on the job, Agent Potter, we are required to do drug testing, and a mandatory pregnancy test on female patients. Your pregnancy test came out positive. I am setting up an ultrasound, due to your injuries. They will come in to get you soon."

Ianthe choked. She was pregnant? There was only one option for the Father, and it didn't please her one bit. Also-

"Do you think the baby is... in danger?" She cried out. She had wanted a child _so much_. She wouldn't survive losing another one!

"It's only precautionary, Ms. Potter. Do you know when you had your last menstral cycle?" Dr. Jones asked.

"Uh." Ianthe said, thinking back. She realized that she hadn't had a period for about six weeks. She was mortified that she hadn't noticed, but her birth control made her skip periods occasionally.

"About eight weeks ago? I am on a low estrogen birth control pill, is that dangerous?" She asked, cupping her still flat stomach.

"It should be alright, Ma'am. Obviously stop taking that, along with any other medications. When you return to your home State, notify your OBGYN." Dr Jones said, patting her hand. "People who get pregnant while on most birth control have healthy babies all the time. Try to relax, dear. Let me go set up the Ultrasound. You do have a concussion, so you'll be staying at least overnight." She said, as she exited the room.

That explained the nausea, Ianthe thought, then burst into tears, curling up in a ball.

She wasn't upset about the baby, not at all, but she was upset _for _the baby. Their father would probably be a disinterested father at best, abandoning them at worst. Ianthe didn't want to think that of Jethro, but she had been wrong about his character before. Besides, she didn't want a man who cheated, to try and 'make it work' for the sake of the baby. A volatile relationship was not good for a child.

What was she going to do?

OoOoOo

Aaron had been waiting outside the examination room, and had caught the Doctor saying Ianthe needed an Ultrasound. That sounded like... No. That couldn't be true. Had he lost his chance forever? If she was pregnant by that stupid asshole, would she go back to him?

He was wrenched from his spiraling thoughts, by the sound of heartbreaking sobs from Ianthe's room. Aaron's heart broke, hearing those noises coming from such a strong woman.

He knocked on the door, and the sobs stopped.

"Come in." Ianthe said, voice watery.

She had not expected it to be Aaron. Aaron who had been so patient with her, and genuinely seemed to care about her well-being. Why couldn't she have met him first? He was an honest, honorable man. Ianthe was also very attracted to him, and had been thinking of agreeing to a date if he asked again. Why couldn't he have been her baby's father?

Aaron sat by her bedside, and gently took her hand. "Oh, Anthe. What has happened?" He said, looking into her eyes with worry.

Ianthe started crying again, wrapping her arms around her legs, and squeezing her eyes shut against the pain in her heart. She wasn't crying for herself, but for the mess she now found herself, and her unborn child in.

Aaron couldn't stand it, seeing her so sad. He got up from the chair, and sat next to her, putting his arms around her, gently. After a few moments she turned, burying her face into his neck. He sucked in a quiet breath, at the feel of her finally in his arms.

"I wish it was you." Ianthe said, under her breath.

Aaron heard it, though. It sent two very different feelings rushing through him. He felt elated in some ways, to know that she cared for him. He was also sad, because if she were really pregnant, he wished it had been him as well.

"I wish it was, too." Aaron said, into her messy hair.

Ianthe jerked back slightly at that. "What?" She asked, shocked at what he said. How did he know?

Aaron swallowed. "I heard the Doctor through the door-" He started, quickly finishing over her horrified gasp. "Only her saying you need an Ultrasound! But, I put it together easily on my own. You are pregnant, right?" He said quickly.

"Yes, I am." She said, wiping her face with a tissue he had handed her. "I know it looks bad, with me crying, but I am not upset about the baby. I just don't know what to do. The baby is a blessing, but the _father_ is not. I don't think he would care in the least, and I know a surprise baby will not be a blessing to him. He has been married numerous times, and he never had another child! I just wish I had met you first. At least I wouldn't worry about your fathering skills. Everything is such a mess!" Ianthe said, curling into his chest.

Aaron felt his eyes prickle, as he thought about her situation. He knew he was already a little in love with her, and he wished he was the father of her baby, with everything that involved. In fact, he would be willing to do that now. He knew that the baby was not his in reality, but he knew that he would love them anyway. He really felt that they could make it work together, and he _really_ wanted that chance.

They didn't absolutely _need_ to tell Agent Gibbs about the baby, Aaron thought. They could say it was his, and nobody would need to know the truth.

Everyone in the office had a betting poole on when they would get together. Garcia thought he didn't know, but he wasn't a fool. They would all believe that they had gotten together secretly, right after her breakup. He wasn't exactly one to flaunt romantic attachments. His team may have suspicions, but they wouldn't know. It really wouldn't be their business, anyway.

He also knew that she would make a fabulous mother figure to Jack.

"Let me be? I would cherish you both, I swear." Aaron said, voicing his thoughts, nervously.

"Aaron, what do you mean?" Ianthe asked, pulling back to look him in the eyes.

"Ianthe, I know you don't love me, and we haven't known each other long, but I care about you very much. I really feel that we would be happy together, and I know that Jack would love you. I would love that baby as my own, and _he_ never needs to know. We could tell everyone the child is mine." Hotch said, swallowing in nerves.

Ianthe was shocked. Was he serious? Could she really keep a father from his child? She was shocked that he, as a man, would even suggest it! She had been right, though. He was an honorable man. He was willing to take responsibility for another man's child, because he wanted a family with her. Could she do it? Could she look at Jethro, and lie to his face?

Then she thought of her own mother. The one who had died to protect her. The least she could do, was lie to protect hers.

"Why? Why would you want to protect us?" Ianthe asked. She thought she knew, but had to be sure.

"Because I am falling in love with you, and I want us four to be a family." He said, earnestly. "Will you have me?"

"You play dirty, Aaron. You are an extremely easy to love man. I would love to be your family." She said, tears in her eyes.

Aaron leaned forward, and kissed her for the first time. It was slightly chaste, yet it caused her stomach to flutter with pleasure. Aaron pulled back, a smile on his face.

"Marry me?" He asked, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Aaron!"

"No, listen. I want our child to be legitimate. Besides, it gives us legal protection. By law, any child born in wedlock is assumed to be the husband's. I want you, Ianthe. I want you both, anyway I can get you." He said, looking at her pleadingly.

Maybe it was the emotion of the moment. Maybe it was a desire to protect her child. Maybe it was hormones. Or maybe it was all

of those things combined. Mostly, it was him referring to the baby as his, and wanting them to be seen as legitimate, and have a legal claim on them, to protect them.

"Yes, Aaron. Yes, I will marry you." Ianthe said, leaning up to kiss him.


End file.
